disneyfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Bambi
Bambi er en tegnefilm af Walt Disney fra 1942 og den femte i rækken af Disneys klassikere instrueret af David Dodd Hand. Den havde premiere i biograferne i USA den 13. august 1942 og kom i Danmark den 3. marts 1947. Det er 5. film fra Disneys Klassikere og den er baseret på Felix Saltens roman Bambi, ein Leben im Walde (Bambi, A Life in the Woods) fra 1923. Den fortæller om det lille virginiahjortekid Bambi, der fødes som unge af skovens konge og om hans opvækst: Den muntre kanin Stampe lærer ham både det ene og det andet om at klare sig og hvordan han kan klare sig til den dag, han selv bliver skovens konge. Bambi var en af de film, der blev set i Danmark i 1942 under Besættelsen. Musikken er komponeret af Edward Plumb, og teksterne er af Frank Churchill. Filmen blev nomineret til flere Oscars for bedste sang, bedste filmmusik og bedste lyd. Bambi blev genudgivet til visning i biograferne i 1947, 1957, 1966, 1975, 1982 og 1988. Den blev udgivet på VHS video i 1989, 1997 og i en digitalt forbedret udgave på DVD den 1. marts 2005. En direkte-til-video efterfølger Bambi 2 udkom i 2006. Handling En regnfuld nat føder en virginiahjort et lille kid langt inde skoven. Det blev en han, hun kalder Bambi. Bambis far er skovens herre. Da Bambi bliver ældre, lærer han den muntre kanin Stampe og stinkdyret Blomst at kende. En dag tager hans mor ham med til en eng, der både er smukt og skræmmende. Der møder han hunnen Feline og sin far. Det er også på engen, at Bambi for første gang møder mennesket. Efter en hård vinter går Bambi og hans mor atter ud på engen for at få noget frisk græs efter vinteren. Mens de spiser, sanser moren en jæger og råber, at Bambi skal flygte. Mens de flygter, lyder der skud. Da Bambi kommer tilbage til krattet, opdager han, at moren ikke er sammen med ham længere. Han går rundt i skoven og kalder på hende, men hun svarer ikke. Bambis far dukker pludselig frem foran ham og siger, at "din mor kan ikke længere være hos dig" og tager Bambi med sig. I foråret (i Bambi 2 foregår denne scene to år efter), bliver Bambi genforenet med Stampe og Blomst, samtidig med at dyrene omkring dem begynder at finde mager. Selv om de ikke bliver "kulrede" som alle de andre forelskede dyr, får både Stampe og Blomst en mage. Men ikke Bambi, før han støder ind i Feline, og de bliver et par. Mens de forelsket danser gennem skoven, kommer der pludselig en jaloux buk, der udfordrer Bambi for at få Feline. Selv om kampen er hård, vinder Bambi og får skubbet den ældre buk ned fra en klippe, ned i en flod. Samme nat bliver Bambi vækket ved lugten af røg. Hans far fortæller, at mennesket er i skoven og at de må flygte. Bambi går tilbage for at finde Feline, der er blevet fanget af jagthund. Bambi når frem i tide og redder Feline fra hundene. Med Feline i sikkerhed flygter de, men da Bambi springer over en bjergkløft bliver han ramt af skud og falder. Faren finder ham og tvinger ham på benene. Sammen flygter de fra skovbranden og når ud til en lille ø med Feline og resten af skovens dyr. I slutningen af filmen føder Feline tvillingekid. Bambi står sammen med sin far oppe på en klippe og bliver stående, da faren vender sig og går og overlader "tronen" til Bambi. Produktion Historien om Bambi blev først fortalt i Bambi, ein Leben im Walde, offentliggjort i 1923. Felix Salten blev født Siegmund Salzmann i Budapest, men var vokset op i Wien. Bøgerne fortæller om hjorte vokser op og til tider vanskelige udfordringer, at det skal igennem. Bøgerne blev oversat til engelsk i 1928. Filmens dyr er tegnet naturalistisk, ingen af dem er karikeret, og der er ikke et eneste menneske i denne film. Filmmaker Rane understreges, at dyrene er naturtro tegnet efter besøg i den zoologiske have i Los Angeles, og blev levende virginiahjorte kalve hentet ind fra Baxter State Park i studiet. I baggrundstegningerne af skoven er den blevet genskabt realistisk med blade, der falder, og årstidernes gang. Filmen blev lavet på det samme høje budget, som til Snehvide og de syv dværge og Pinocchio. Den var en kraftanstrengelse oven på de økonomiske problemer, som Pinocchio og Fantasia havde skabt, og Disney selv var i dårligt humør. Trods det fik man gennemført projektet, men i modsætning til Dumbo, spillede den ikke tabet hjem (primært på grund af Anden Verdenskrig). Filmen fik også dårlige anmeldelser. Efter krigen kom den igen med langt bedre resultat. Bambi og Stampe er brugt i tegneserier som bifigurer i skovuniverset ofte sammen med Chip og Chap. Det blev også lavet sovjetiske film om Bambi. Detstvo Bambi (« barndom til Bambi ») og Junost Bambi (« ungdom til Bambi ») blev filmet med levende dyr og aktører og udgivet i 1985 og 1986. Over 60 forskellige dyrearter er med i de to film. Salten skrev en fortsættelse til Bambi om de børn, der kom ud oversættes som Bambi's Children, The Story of a Forest Family (« Børn til Bambi, Historien om en Forest Familie ») i 1939 og i tysk som Bambis Kinder, eine Familie im Walde første år. Danske stemmer Denne tabel indeholder alle de danske skuepillere som lagde stemme til den danske version. Udgivelse Bambi blev udgivet i biograferne (USA) i 1942, under Anden verdenskrig, og var Disneys femte fuld længdes animationsfilm. Bambi blev gen-udgivet i biograferne i 1947, 1957, 1966, 1975, 1982 og 1988. Den blev lavet til hjemmevideo i 1989. Selv på hjemmevideo har Bambi adskillige udgivelser, de to VHS udgivelser i 1989 (Classics Version) og 1997 (Masterpiece Collection Version) og snest en digitalt-remastered og restureret Platinum Edition DVD. Platinum Edition DVD'en gik på moratorium den 31. januar 2007. Bambi blev udgivet i Diamond Edition on 1. marts 2011, bestående af en Blu-ray og DVD combo pakke. Ifølge Cinema Blend, er denne udgivelse sat til at indholde adskillige bonus materiale som ikke tidligere var til at finde på Bambi hjemme udgivelser: en documentar kaldet "Inside Walt’s Story Meetings "– Enhanced Edition, to slettede scener, en slettet sang, et billedgalleri, og et spil kaldet "Disney’s Big Book of Knowledge: Bambi Edition". Udgivelsen vil også markere den første brug af "Disney Second Screen", en funktion som er bruges via en computer eller iPad app download som synkronisere sammen med Blu-ray disken som giver brugeren mulighed for at følge med ved at interagere med animerede flip-bøger, gallerier og trivia mens man ser filmen. En UK version af Diamond Edition var udgivet den 7. februar 2011. Modtagelse Bambi tabte penge ved billetindtægterne ved den første premier, men genvandt dens overvejende tab ved 1947 genudgivelsen. Dette var på grund af timingen af premieren, under Anden verdenskrig og dette ramte filmens salg af billetter. Filmen gjorde det det ikke så godt ved billetsalgdet i U.S.A, og studiet havde ikke længere adgang til mange europæiske markeder der gav en stor portion af dens profitter. Roy Disney sendte et telegram til sin bror Walt efter New York åbningen af filmen som sagde: "Levede op til vores levn figur med $4,000. Kom lige fra Music Hall. Ude af stand at til lave en aftale at blive den tredje ude...Natteforretninger er vores problem." Samtidig med filmens udgivelse modtog Bambi negative bedømmelser fra kritikerne, hovedsageligt på grund af den realistiske animation af dyrene, og historien om de onde mennesker i historien. Jægere talte imod filmen. De sagde: "en fornærmelse af amerikanske sportsmænd." The New York Times påstod: "I jagten på perfektion, har hr. Disney været faretruende tæt på at smide hele fantasien væk fra tegnefilms verdenen." Filmkritiker Manny Farber kaldte det "helt ubehagelig" og var enig med New York Times erklæring sigende, "I et forsøg på at overtrumfe realismen af kød og blod film, har han opgivet fantasi, hvilket var stort set det magiske element." MEn kritikken levede kun ganske kort, og den financielle underskud fra dens første udgivelse var gjort op adskillige gange i den efterfølgende genudgivelse. I dag anses filmen som en klassikker. Filmen har en 91% "Fresh" bedømmelse fra kritikkere på Rotten Tomatoes. Kritikkere Mick Martin og Marsha Porter kalder filmen "...kronen på værket hos Walt Disneys animations studio." I juni 2008 afslørede the American Film Institute dens "10 Top 10" — de bedste 10 film i 10 klassiske amerikanske film genre – efter en rundspørge på over 1,500 fra det kreative miljø. Bambi blev anerkendt som den tredje bedste film i animationsgenren. Den er også listet som Top 25 Skræk film nogensinde af Time magazine. Bambi, Time erklærer, "har en grundlæggende chok, der stadig plager ældre som så den 40, 50, 65 år siden." Eftermæle Off-screen skurken er blevet placeret som Nr. 20 på AFI's Liste af Helte og Skurke. John Williams påstod at Frank Churchill's tema musik for "man" (hvilket består af 3 simple toner) var en af de inspirationers for tema musikken i Dødens gab (hvilket består af to toner). Tidligere Beatle Paul McCartney har nævnt skydningen af Bambis mor som grunden til hans interesse for dyrerettigheder. Kort efter filmens premiere lod Walt Disney sine dyr optræde i offentlige brandforebyggelsesampagner. Men Bambi var kun udlånt til regeringen for et år, så et nyt symbol var nødvendigt. Det blev Smokey Bear. Bambi og hans mor laver også en cameo optræden i den satiriske 1955 Anders And tegnefilm No Hunting: drikende fra en kilde, bliver hjortene forskrækket af en pludselig strøm af øldåser og andet affald, og Bambis mor fortæller ham: "Mand er i skoven. Lad os smutte." I december 2011, Var Bambi blandt valgte film for bevaring i Library of Congress' National Film Registret. I dens induktion, Registret sagde at filmen var en af Walt Disney's favoritter og den har været "anerkendt for sin veltalende budskab om naturbeskyttelse." Fortsættelse Bambi II blev udgivet som en midquel efterfølger til Bambi. Sat i midten af Bambi, det viser den store fyrste af Skoven som kæmper for at opdrage den moderløse Bambi og Bambi tvivler på sin fars kærlighed. Filmen blev udgivet direkte-til-video den 7. februar 2006. Mens filmen var en direkte-til-video udgivelse i USA og andre lande, herunder Canada, Kina, Hong Kong, Japan og Taiwan, var det en biografpremiere i nogle lande, herunder Australien, Østrig, Brasilien, Den Dominikanske Republik, Frankrig, Mexico, UK og visse andre europæiske lande. Ophavsretten Ophavsretten til Bambi, A Life in the Woods blev arvet af Anna Wyler, Saltens datter, der fornyede dem i 1954. Efter hendes død, solgte Wylers mand rettighederne til Twin Books, et forlag der efterfølgende førte en retssag mod Disney, de beskyldte Disney for at skylde dem penge til den fortsatte licens til brug af bogen, Disney forsvarede sig ved at hævde, at Salten havde offentliggjort historien i 1923 uden en meddelelse om ophavsret, og blev således straks indført i det offentlige domæne. Disney hævdede også, at hvis den påståede 1923 udgivelsesdato var korrekt, så ville ophavsret fornyelsen indgivet i 1954 blevet registreret efter fristens udløb og var dermed ugyldig. Domstolende gav i første omgang med medhold med Disney; men i 1996 vendte niende Circuit Court afgørelsen i appelsagen. Priser og nomeringer Academy Awards * 1943: Nomineret: "Best Music, Original Song" – Frank Churchill (musik) og Larry Morey (tekst), for sangen "Love Is a Song". * 1943: Nomineret: "Best Music, Scoring of a Dramatic or Comedy Picture" – Frank Churchill og Edward H. Plumb * 1943: Nomineret: "Best Sound, Recording" – C.O. Slyfield (Walt Disney SSD) Genesis Awards * 1988: Vandt: "Feature Film – Classic" Golden Globes * 1948: Vandt: "Special Award" – Walt Disney, for at have en indflydelse indenfor underholdning, for den hinduistiske version af filmen. Satellite Awards * 2005: Nomineret: "Outstanding Youth DVD" (Disney Special Platinum Edition). Kategori:Film Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Animation Kategori:1942 ar:بامبي (فيلم) de:Bambi en:Bambi (film) es:Bambi (película) fr:Bambi (film) it:Bambi (film) ja:バンビ（映画） nl:Bambi (film) pl:Bambi (film) pt-br:Bambi (filme) ro:Bambi (film) ru:Бемби (мультфильм) zh:小鹿斑比